


Three Sentence Fics

by enma



Category: Firefly, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Original Work, Red vs. Blue, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Imminent Death, M/M, Three sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get the creative juices flowing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Fics

**Author's Note:**

> And it worked... only

Avengers Phil/Clint

Clint looked up at Phil and smiled weakly. “Love you sir.” Then he let go.

Unknown

He watched pale eyes close and felt the hand in his grow limp. Tears began to flow down his cheeks without his permission. Lost in an absurd sort of numbness, he couldn't hear himself screaming.

Red vs Blue Grif/Simmons

“And how will we do this? Trebuchet.”  
“Grif... That's the worst idea you've ever had.”

Firefly Mal/Simon

Fierce blue glared up at him and Mal couldn't help but smile.  
“You are going to be so much fun to break.”  
And break Simon did.

MI4 William Brandt

He sat out in the rain and tried not to think. Yes, it was cliché to the point of sheer ridiculousness. But there was something cleansing about the cold water dripping down his skin and Will desperately needed to feel clean.

Supernatural Dean and Sam

This was it, their final moment. Hands met, Dean's head tucking under Sam's chin. “Goodbye brother.”

Supernatural Castiel

He flew, dodging the weapons of darkness and flames of hell. He flew over demons and souls and endless suffering. Castiel flew towards the light, and prayed he was not too late.

Unknown

The cup bounced on the floor, liquid spilling out onto marble. He fell to his knees, feeling the fire of death spreading through his veins. He looked up and, as he died, saw only her eyes, narrowed in hate.


End file.
